Sobre imitaciones y pruebas
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Nada bueno resultaba de imitar a los humanos, más si eso incluía alguna prueba que no alcanzaba a entender... ¿pero quien sabía? A lo mejor surgía algo interesante. NEKOTALIA. G. Gales/G. Inglaterra.


******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ INCEST -tanto en humanos como en gatos-  
_

**Aclaraciones**: _acabo de darme cuenta que me inspiro mucho más para escribir cuando estoy en la escuela, es decir, hoy fue mi primer día luego de dos meses enteros de vacaciones, y en la primera hora libre que tuve hice esto. Comienzo a preguntarme si es algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa para mis nervios -que no son delicados, irónicamente-, o sólo para renegar de mi situación de esclavitud escolar, o por el simple hecho de que me divierte mucho más invertir mi tiempo en esto que en otra cosa. No podría sacar una conclusión, quizá es combinación de todo xDDD_

_En fin, esto surgió, como dije, esta mañana en lo que empezaba mi clase. No tiene mucha trama, parecerá tonto -cursi, a lo mejor-, y falto de imaginación, pero me divertí creándolo xDDD  
_

_Ojala les haga pasar un rato divertido, como a mí~  
_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Sobre imitaciones y pruebas"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Gato Inglaterra a veces se portaba extraño

-¿Q-Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos?

Sus acciones no detonaban eso, sino lo que decía o pensaba

Definitivamente juntarse demaiado con Gato Francia y Gato Estados Unidos le atrofiaba poco a poco el cerebro, sobre todo con esa ingenuidad mal ocultada que le echaba las cosas a perder

Su cuerpo era el encargado de transmitir lo que de verdad sentía, y eso no era malo, pero sí complicaba las cosas

No se trataba de ningún secreto, por ejemplo, la facilidad con que Gato Escocia lo retaba, o cómo caía en los juegos de ambos gatos irlandeses

Simple observación, bendita arma de destrucción masiva

-¿Por qué?

-¡Y-Ya te lo dije! S-Sólo es un experimento

-...

Claro, no ayudaba mucho su carácter, dando como resultado una bomba de tiempo

Algún día Reino Unido se iría a la mierda, arrastrándolos a ellos por ser las mascotas de sus representantes, ¡que trágico! -sarcasmo-, sin embargo, la petición que le hizo nada más poner una pata en Buckingham no rozaba nada de lo anterior

Vale, era extraña, pero no alcanzaba a verle demasiada inocencia, lo que se traducía en que el otro debía tener una leve noción de "la magnitud" de aquello, ¿cuál era? Excelente pregunta

No tenía idea

Ser un gato representaba algunas desventajas en esos casos: veía todo de la manera más simple posible, ahorrándose la fatiga de una comprensión profunda, cosa común puesto que sus hermanos eran unos ineptos

Nada complicado podía venir de ellos, sí raro, pero no difícil

Por eso no entendía esa inusual insistencia en el minino de ojos verde esmeralda en proceder con algo que sólo había visto en su amo hacer con Inglaterra

-¿Para qué?

-¡No repitas la misma pregunta!

-No es la misma

-Pues... ¡p-pues porque n-necesito comprobar algo!

-¿El qué?

-... n-no te lo diré

Suspiró

Su hermanito se hacía bolas sin sentido, eso le pasaba por mirar cosas que nada más sus dueños realizaban

Para su felina mente, no debía imitárseles porque no congeniaban las ideas, es decir, no todo tenía razón de ser para ambas mentes

Gato Inglaterra debería saberlo

-Son cosas de humanos, no de gatos

-¡Eso no importa! -sus peludas mejillas estaban coloradas y evitaba mirarlo. Era una visión hermosa que agradaecía no perderse. Lástima que no entendiera la causa - ¿L-Lo harás... o no?

Volvió a suspirar

-De acuerdo

-¡¿En serio?!

Lo frustraba hallarse desubicado en aquella conversación, pero si le daba gusto todo terminaría rápido y sin heridos

Si lo más fácil era acceder, consentiría... nada más esperaba que no hubiese consecuencias imprevistas: quería morir cayendo de la cumbre de Snowdon, no por una cosa que escapaba a su razón

-¡Vamos, entonces! -habló animado, aunque no supo intepretar el leve temblor en su tono - ¡Hay que ir a la terraza!

-¿Por qué? - demasiados embrollos - ¿No lo podemos hacer aquí?

-¡E-Es mejor un lugar p-privado! N-No daré ningún espectáculo

-¿A quién? No hay nadie, salvo nosotros

-¡Deja de preguntar! - le dio la espalda ya avanzando

¿Qué tanto pretendía imitar a sus humanos? Ya era bastante con lo que ejecutarían, ¿ahora también a escondidas, como ellos? O había visto demasiado, o alguien le llenó la cabeza de sobra

Apostaba que fue obra de Gato Francia, especialmente: él sí que observaba -y entendía- lo que su país realizaba con otros

En fin, no estaba en contra, así que se limitó a seguirlo

...

...

Cuando llegaron al lugar elegido, unos rayos de luz solar se distinguían en distintos puntos de la ciudad, anunciando que los siguientes días no habría demasiadas nubes

No tenía un gusto particular por el cielo azul, pero sí por el despejado, aunque fuese gris

-Bueno, procedamos - anunció con tranquilidad, volteándose hacia su hermano, quien dio un respingo y apenas giró la cabeza por incercia

Quedaron de frente, notándose la natural diferencia de estarura... no era mucha, aunque la suficiente para mirarle desde arriba

Lo observó inquieto, dudoso, avergonzado... ¿por qué, si se suponía que él era el que quería esto? Gato Inglaterra era extraño, ya lo había dicho

-E-Está bien... - se acercó un poco, deteniendose de tajo al "descubrir" un detalle - ¡Cierra los ojos!

-... ¿por qué?

Sabía que repetir esa cuestión molestaba, no obstante, se trataba que de verdad no comprendía sus reacciones y peticiones

Ser un gato conllevaba desventajas

Empero, a pesar de aguardar una reclamación o una frase brusca con la que disimularía su estado, vino una más sencilla y poderosa

-... por favor

Lo vio cabizbajo, con sus patitas juntas, las orejas caídas y sus facciones sofocadas en rubor, como quien hará una travesura y se disculpa de antemano, ya que no evitará de ningún modo su proceder

Respiró con sosiego

-Bien

Y lo hizo: cerró los ojos sin presionarlos, seguro de que la curiosidad no lo vencería

Se relajó, reguló la respiración y permaneció quieto, intentando transmitirle confianza

Aunque no infería todo aquello, podía ver que el de ojos esmeralda quería hacerlo y por eso reunió valor para pedírselo. Eso requería agallas, y si se animó, significaba algo para él

Era su hermanito, nunca le negaría nada que realmente deseara

...

...

Las cavilaciones se alejaron en cuanto sintió algo suave sobre su boca, acompañado de un calor agradable y una respiración acelerada, sumando unas cosquillas sobre su nariz

No miró, pero supo que los labios del contrario yacían unidos a los suyos en un toque delicado, nervioso, casi temeroso que lo enterneció

No entendió qué era la repentina alegría que lo invadió, empero, se conformó con aquello. Era absorbente

Su propia posición le recordó a su dueño con el del otro: varias veces los había encontrado así, con sus labios unidos, los ojos cerrados y abrazándose en algún espacio privado. El inglés, justo después, reía nerviosamente todavía estrechándolo, mientras que el galés se daba el lujo de sonreír sin problemas

Recordaba también que solían encontrarse sus lenguas, jugando con el mismo placer que él lo hacía con una bola de estambre, ¿se sentiría igual si lo intentaba?

No se planteó mucho aquello, ya que si continuaba lo haría sin consideración y terminaría asustando al menor, cosa innecesaria dado que disfrutaba mucho sólo estando así

Se limitó a sentir lo que tenía al alcance, olvidándose del sentido de los motivos

Una cosa que se sentía bien no tenía por qué ser analizada... de momento

...

...

Luego de unos minutos, el calor se fue y abrió los ojos

Intercambiaron miradas

...

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Lo llaman "beso"

...

-¿Comprobaste lo que querías?

-... c-creo que sí

...

-Me gustó

-... a mi también

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras desviaba sus pupilas verde oliva hacía la ciudad

Más sitios recibían luz

...

Mañana haría un buen clima

-¿Sabes? -habló con tranquilidad, sabiéndose escuchado - No descifro mucho del comportamiento humano, ni por qué te decidiste a imitarlos, pero... esto fue muy interesante -ensanchó más la curvatura de sus labios felinos - Espero que la próxima vez que ocurra, nuevamente me pidas ayuda

Y sin mirar qué gesto puso, dio un brinco, saltando hacia la ventanda por donde habían salido

Bastó caminar un poco para encontrar a Glen y a Arthur en la misma situación en que él estuvo con su hermano hacía nada

Dio un vistazo, permaneciendo en silencio

...

...

Nunca había encontrado sentido a lo que los hombres hacían, pero por primera vez, quiso averiguarlo, al menos esa acción del beso

Tal vez si lo sabía, podría repetirlo

Tal vez si lo sabía, podría repetirlo con Gato Inglaterra

Tal vez si lo sabía, podría ser tan feliz como se notaba en aquel par

...

Al fin una idea congeniaba en ambas especies


End file.
